bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Ability Tokens
__TOC__ Certain bee types give special abilities to you and/or your swarm. To activate these abilities, you need to collect the tokens your bees spawn. If you don't collect a token within a fairly short amount of time -- a couple of seconds, maybe -- it fades away. Other people can't collect ("steal") the tokens generated by your bees. Honey Gift The Honey Bee will occasionally give you a Honey Gift token worth 250 Honey, and the Diamond Bee will sometimes give you a Honey Gift+ token worth 1000 honey. These amounts are multiplied by Luck. This is the only token that doesn't necessarily come from one of your bees: flowers will randomly generate honey tokens -- the larger the flower, the larger the amount of honey -- and players who have discovered 4 legendary bee types can summon a whole shower of honey tokens in a honeystorm. Since these two types of honey tokens are not spawned by your bees, other people can collect them. Honey tokens take 10 seconds to fade away. Bomb A Bomb collects pollen from flowers in an area. Buzz bombs collect 4 pollen from all flowers. Blue and Red Bombs collect 7 pollen from matching-color flowers. Normal bombs collect from 13 surrounding flowers while bombs with the "+" symbol collect from 29 surrounding flowers. Bombs can be combined to increase their power. Combining increases bomb power without regard to size or color; however, there must be flowers nearby that the bombs can work on. In other words, a red bomb can increase the power of a buzz bomb even in the Blue Flower Field, but not vice-versa. Red Bomb is granted by Rascal, Demon, and Shy bees. Red Bomb+ is granted by Fire and Demon bees. Blue Bomb is granted by Bumble and Frosty bees. Blue Bomb+ is granted by Bubble and Ninja bees. Buzz Bomb is granted by Bomber, Exhausted, and Shocked bees. Buzz Bomb+ is granted by Demo and Lion bees. All types of Bomb tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Boost A Boost grants +15% Pollen from matching-color flowers for 15s. It only comes in red and blue varieties, so boosts are no help for collecting white pollen. Each color can stack up to 10 times. The boost applies to the flowers themselves, so it benefits both you and your swarm. Red Boost is granted by Rad, Riley, and Shy bees. Blue Boost is granted by Frosty, Cool, Bucko, and Diamond bees. Boost tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Haste Haste grants +10% player movespeed for 20 seconds. It can be stacked up to 10 times. Haste does not affect the speed of bees or players using the Parachute or Glider. The Honey Dispenser outside the Noob Shop grants 5x Haste, but it doesn't use a Haste token to do so. Haste is granted by Hasty, Shocked, Ninja, and Photon bees. Haste tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Focus Focus grants +3% Critical Chance for 20 seconds. It can be stacked up to 10 times. Critical hits increase pollen and damage by 100%. Focus is granted by Looker, Commander, and Music bees. Focus tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Token Link Token Link collects all other ability tokens and grants an additional 25 Honey for each other token collected this way. This bonus Honey is multiplied by Luck. Token Link will pick up Honey Gift tokens spawned by Honey and Diamond Bees, but not those spawned by collecting pollen. Token Link is granted by Exhausted, Rage, Shocked, and Music bees. Token Link tokens take 5 seconds to fade away. Rage Rage grants your bees +1 attack for 60 seconds. The token is granted by Rage Bee only while it is actually attacking something. I have not been able to measure how long it takes for rage tokens to fade away, but it's at least 18 seconds. Baby Love The Baby Bee gives a Baby Love token that grants +100% pollen and luck for 30 seconds. The doubled pollen applies to both you and your bees. Luck refers to the probability of tokens appearing, so it only really applies to your bees. Baby Love used to stack in duration, but its interaction with the new hats was buggy, so stacking was (temporarily?) removed. The doubled pollen part does stack with the bear morph. The Baby Love token takes 10 seconds to fade away. Melody The Music Bee gives a Melody token that grants +100% Critical Power for 30 seconds. Critical Power increases the pollen and damage of critical hits. The Melody token takes 5? seconds to fade away. Bear Morph The Bear Bee gives a Bear Morph token that transforms you into the bear on the token. It grants ×2 pollen, and boosts speed and jump power by an unspecified amount. The transformation lasts 30 seconds. Since you can only have one Bear Bee in your hive, there's no way for the Bear Morph to stack. However, the doubled pollen does become quadruple if you have Baby Love active at the same time, and 10×Haste + Bear Morph is faster than just 10×Haste. The bear morph token takes 15 seconds to fade away. Beamstorm The Photon Bee gives a Beamstorm token that produces 40 beams of light. The beams collect all of the pollen from the flowers they hit. As with the Bear Bee, you can only have Photon Bee in your hive, so there is no way for the Beamstorm to stack. It is unknown how long it takes for a Beamstorm token to fade away.Category:Items